A Wedding Song
by goodgollymolly
Summary: It's two days before the wedding, and Kurt and Blaine still haven't picked out a song to have their first dance to. They dig through their old music and finally come up with an idea. Very fluffy.


A/N: A fluffy future!fic. This is one of my favorites that I've written. It's very romantic as I am a sucker for weddings, and love Klaine wedding fics. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And again, thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting-it really does make my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...but a girl can dream!

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were sitting in their living room, digging through mountains of sheet music and CDs, along with a couple of old iPods. They had been putting this off for weeks, and now was the moment of truth, as they only had 48 hours until their wedding to choose a song for their first dance.<p>

"UGH!" Kurt cried out. "Why does choosing a song for this have to be so hard? We both love music, this should be so much easier than we're making it!"

"Well," Blaine replied, hands on his hips, "if someone would have taken my suggestions-"

"While it would be sweet to have our first dance as a married couple to the first duet we sang at a competition," Kurt responded, "Candles is a break up song! That's a bad omen!"

"You think everything's a bad omen-"

"I just want things to be perfect! We can't start off on the wrong foot!"

"Okay, okay!" Blaine threw his hands up in a mock surrender, "I do have an idea though!"

"Oh?"

"Well, since we're having a winter wedding, maybe we could use Baby It's Cold Outside?"

"I WILL NOT HAVE OUR FIRST DANCE BE TO A SONG ABOUT DATE RAPE!" Kurt turned his back to Blaine. "Honestly, I don't know how you think of these things!"

"Not everyone thinks of it that way," Blaine murmured, coming up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around him "plus, it wouldn't be anything we hadn't done before."

Kurt spun around, placing Blaine's hands on his hips while running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "You're just being distracting now," Kurt said, kissing him on the nose, "but it's a good distraction."

"I try," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt closer and kissing him, "to be the best kind of distraction."

"Mmm," Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine in for another kiss, "this is admittedly a lot of fun, but we really need to decide on a song."

Kurt pulled away and Blaine gave a groan.

"We'll have playtime later," Kurt winked at him, "AFTER we find a song. At least you'll have motivation now."

"Okay! Commence operation find-a-song!"

They both sat combing through their old iPods, trying to find a song that jumped out at them.

"Hmm," Blaine muttered, "what about 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat?"

"God no!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sam and Quinn sang that one when they were dating, and now all I think of is Finn being an absolute tool to Sam when I hear it."

"Wow, yeah, definitely not that one then…how about 'I'll Cover You'?"

"Nope-I want to slow dance with you, so that one's a little too fast. Plus we're already two men getting married, let's not make this wedding gayer than it needs to be."

"We could always use the slower version-"

"That he sings at the funeral? Are you high? And still no, too clichéd. We may be gay, but that doesn't mean our first dance has to be to a song from RENT."

"Okay, okay, jeez! Do you have any suggestions, oh wise one?"

"There's no need for that sass, Mr. Anderson," Kurt replied, sticking his tongue out, "and, as a matter of fact, I do. What about 'My Man', from Funny Girl?"

"And you were complaining about me making our wedding too gay," Blaine muttered, and Kurt rolled his eyes at him, "plus, oh king of the omens, Fanny and Nick break up!"

"But they still love each other!"

"But they break up! And Rachel would demand to sing it, and as much as I've grown to tolerate her, I don't want a diva ballad to dominate my first dance with my husband!"

"Good point." Kurt had to agree, if they chose anything Streisand, Rachel would weasel her way into singing it. "Any more suggestions?"

Blaine looked up from his old iPod and smiled. "Would you be opposed to Katy Perry?"

"No…we are not having our first dance to Katy Perry! " Kurt was indignant. "What is it going to be 'California Gurls'? Firework?"

"No," Blaine said quietly, "I have another song in mind. Stand up."

"But I don't wanna," Kurt whined, "I like sitting."

Blaine grabbed both his hands and pulled him up, grinning widely at him. "You'll like this, I promise. I'm going to sing it to you for now though."

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him and started to sway. He savored the moment, then started to sing, softly and slowly.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

"Oh my goodness," Kurt murmured, "this is perfect."

"Shh," Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer, "I'm not done yet."

_Before you met me, I was alright, _

_but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to light,_

_now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine…_

Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's both of them still swaying , even though Blaine had stopped singing. "I love you," Blaine whispered ,"I love you so much, and I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me too," Kurt said, drawing Blaine into a kiss, "you're amazing, you know that?"

"Yes," said Blaine, grinning widely, "and so are you."

After a few moments, they finally pulled apart, but Blaine kept one arm around Kurt's waist as they plopped onto the sofa.

"I can't believe you didn't think of that one before," Kurt exclaimed, "you love Katy Perry!"

"I don't automatically connect weddings and Katy Perry!"

"Well, I love it. It's our song." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's side, and Blaine gently combed his hand through Kurt's hair, taking care not to mess it up.

"I always thought so too. It's the first thing I ever sang to you."

"You were singing to me? But you had just met me!"

"Gorgeous boy with perfect hair in designer clothes? I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Can you believe we're getting married in two days?"

"Oh my God!" Kurt leapt up. "I still have to make sure our tuxes are perfect, the bridesmaids look great! They can't outshine us…I really should have had uglier friends."

Blaine looked up at him, smiling. "You're so adorable," he said, patting the seat next to him on the couch, "now, you have about 46 hours left to worry about stuff, but for now, you're going to sit on the couch with me and cuddle."

Kurt pouted for a second, then fell onto the couch next to Blaine, putting his head in his lap. "I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"Me neither," Blaine murmured, leaning down to kiss Kurt, "there's nowhere I'd rather be."


End file.
